Shocked to Bits
by Shadowistic.Angel
Summary: A young amnesiac girl with the ability of electrokinetics is brought to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters after waking from a coma. She soon stumbles upon someone with the most extaoridinary gift Warren Worthington III. CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: Okay this is my first story ever, I hope people will like it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: In no way whatsoever do I own any of the X-men characters depicted in this story nor am I making any money off of this. This only that is mine is Sparks.**

**

* * *

**

Shocked to Bits

**Chapter 1 - A Rude Awakening**

* * *

A young girl lay in a hospital bed hooked up to IVs and other medical machines, all that could be heard was the monotonous sound of beeping signifiying that her condiction was stable. It the middle of the night, the wing of the hospital was dead quiet, like the calm before a storm. Suddenly but slowly the machines began to show signs that the girl was waking up. 

She could hear a beeping sound in her ears but her eyes still felt a little heavy to open. Slowly she opened one eye at a time after becoming thoroughly annoyed with the sound. The girl eased herself up into a sitting position looking around. There was fear in her dark blue eyes. 'What's goin' on, where am I?' frantic thoughts kept running through her head. She immediately ripped the tubes off her arms, her breathing beginning to quicken and the hospital room lights blinking on and off while doing so. She didn't know where she was or what any of this stuff meant. She looked across the room seeing a neatly folded pile of clothes. She didn't know who they belonged to, but she didn't care at the moment and quickly changed into them. She stared at the plastic medical bracelet around her left wrist reading Keilantra D'Mar, who was that person? Was that her? The name sure didn't have any once of familiarity to her. With that question and several others running through her head everything just snapped, the lightbulbs over head exploded causing her to shriek with startlement, and the machines began to spark and overheat. Her breathing began to race, her eyes darted around the room in panic looking for a way out. Her eyes fell on a small case sitting by the window, she wasn't sure why she bothered to brab it before frantically running out of the room. Everywhere she ran the blinking and exploding of lights and any other electrical device followed her, even right down through the crowded Atlantic City streets.

"Jean, I think the professor was right. I'm getting signals of power failure the closer we get to the city, we're gonna have to land just outside." Storm said.

Jean sighed, "Well I guess it has to come down to that." She replied lowering the jet to the small forested clearing just outside of the city.

"How are we gonna find this teen if we can't even get our equipment to work?" Scott asked once they reached the city.

"Follow the string of burnt out lights, 'cause it sure don't look normal." Logan replied with a grunt.

The four mutants managed to trace the teen back to an old abandoned power house on the city limits.

A young girl sat huddled in a corner, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at her hands, where strings of neon yellow electrical charges kept erupting from her fingertips. Her head darted up hearing the approach of a small group of people.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled frantically as she desperately tried to shake the bright electricity from her hands, but only managed to have several small balls form and accidentally be thrown at the four strangers.

Her hand grabbed on to a coil-like metal object that electricity would normally flow through. Her head darted around hearing and seeing generators begin to start up. She looked down at her hands again, her breathing turning into hyperventilating. She was scared, she didn't know what was happening but she wanted it to stop.

Scott looked around the power plant "Man, this girl has enough energy in her to power a whole city." He looked back at the scared girl across the room "Jean, we gotta do something, it looks like she's about to pass out any minute now." He called seeing her press her hands to her head and teeter back and forth slightly.

Scott caught the girl just before she hit the ground "This must be the easiest rescue we've ever done." Logan muttered as he walked out of the building, Scott following in tow with the girl in his arms.

The young girl awoke up in the infirmary of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "Huh, what? Where am I?" she asked a little frantic immediately sitting up.

"Shh, you need to lay back down." A woman told her gently pushing her back down on the bed.

The woman was pretty in a conservative sort of way, she had short red hair that came just past her chin.

"My name is Dr. Jean Grey." She said calmly "But you can just call me Jean. You're at Xavier's School for Youngsters. You're here because we found you had a special gift that set you apart from everyone else. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

The girl looked at her and then down at her hands "I don't remember." She mumbled quietly.

"Can you remember anything from before, anything at all?"

"No!" the girl said a little more forcefully than intended which caused the lights to flicker and then one of them explode.

"It's okay, we'll figure everything out."Jean said "Well, you must be hungry." she continued hearing the girl's stomach rumble "I'll help you upstairs to the kitchen."Jean said helping the girl slowly sit back up and walk upstairs with her.

When they reached the kitchen they both were greeted by a table full of people. "Hey Jean." a boy said, he had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was sitting next to a girl with long brown hair and white streaks framing her face.

"Bobby." Jean said nodding her head. "Now everyone, this is . . ." Jean paused for a moment "Well this is the girl that arrived late last night, so please give her a nice welcome."

The young girl sat down at an empty seat, next to the girl with streaks in her hair and across from a guy with plastered brown hair who kept flicking a shark zippo. She glanced around a little warily, unsure what to expect.

"Ah'm Rogue." the girl next to her said.

She just smiled, she didn't know what to say.

"So, what's your name?" the boy who Jean had referred to as Bobby asked.

The girl looked away, down at her hand again and mumbled something inaudible even to Rogue next to her.

John rolled his eyes "Sorry, didn't catch that. You usually have to move your lips to talk."he said sarcastically.

The girl's head shot up instantaneously hearing the voice across the table "I said, I can't remember!" she said a little harshly as a yellow electrical current erupted from her fingertips and a few light bulbs exploded. But what made it more eerie was how her dark blue eyes seemed to shift even darker, and it looked almost like a reflection of lightning across the surface of her black eyes.

"Well then . . ." John said backing off a little but grinning all the same "Let's call you Sparks, I think id fit."

No one said anything for what seemed like forever, it was just one of those big awkward silences.

"John." Jean said looking down at disapprovingly.

"Sparks . . ." the girl said staring down at her hands, transfixed with the electricity her eyes had already returned to normal "That's kinda cool, has a sort of va ring t' it."

"Rogue do you think . . ." Jean paused for a moment "Sparks will beable to room in with you in your dorm?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds cool, it'll be fun." she replied.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so basically that was it for the first chapter, I know Angel didn't appear yet but I promise he will be in the next chapter.**


	2. New Acquaintances & Good Advice

**Shocked To Bits**

**Chapter 2 - New Acquaintances and Good Advice**

* * *

**Four Years Later**

One month had passed since the fiasco over the whole 'cure' for mutants. Storm was still trying to settle in and pick up the pieces the war had left the school. But, then again she ound that now more than ever how much of a help Lohan really was to her.

Sparks sighed staring at her reflection in the full length mirror in her dorm. She found being an electrokinetic kind of set her cherry red hair all askew, making it extremely curly and almost unbearable to brush at times. She ran her fingers through her hair before hastily pulling it up into a ponytail. The young electrokinetic grabbed her laptop laying on her bed and ran out of the room.

She sat down under a large tree outside and opened up her laptop and began doing what she did best; well what she did best besides blowing up lightbulbs.Since arriving at the school four years ago, Scott had suggested she get a computer or something to try and better understand how electronics works and their connections and such when she always short-circuited something. Well, needless to say the first time she short-circuited her computer, that was where it first began with rebuilding her laptop. It later led to more daring and on her terms 'exciting' things to try and do, which included hacking into the school's seecurity systems. Not to mention being able to gain access to files that were kept top secret and confidential to the public.

Bobby smiled seeing his friend under a tree with that look on her face of complete and pure utter determination. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked walking over and sitting next to her.

"Nothin'." Sparks immediately said shutting her laptop shut. Bobby just smiled shaking his head, it was only her closest friends that knew about her 'hobby'.

"So, what are you going to do for you birthday?" Bobby asked.

Sparks cringed slightly, she had purposely anaged to forget until now. "Than's fer remin'in meh really, Ah needed it." she said sarcastically. "It's only seventeen, only one year older an' still nothin' new. Um just gonna do the same thin' ah always do; do nothin' tha' envolves cel'bra'in." she replied. standing up "Um goin' inside fer sum'im t' drink."

Sparks rummaged though the cupboards in the kitchen and finally found one of Logan's hidden bottles of beer. She turned around and jumped a little seeing someone had just appeared. "Uh, hi . . ." she said looking him up and down "You new?" she asked looking through a drawer for a bottle opener.

Warren nodded "Yeah, just got here a month ago." he replied shrugging off his long coat and extending his enormous wings.

"Holy shit!" Sparks exclaimed turning around and staring at Warren's wings, she sure why after four years she could still get surprised and caught off guard at things like this. "Cool . . ." she finally said. "Ah'm Sparks." she said extending a hand but them immediately shook it out "sorry . . ." she said giving a sheepish smile "Too much static electricity sor'a thin'." she added to explian the slight wave if electrical current encircling her fingers. "Well, actually that's not my real name." she said when Warren shook her hand "Ben here four years and it sor'a jus' stuck t' meh from day one. As to what m' real name is, I honestly don't remember; among several other thin's."

"I'm Warren." he said giving the girl a slight smile unsure how to react to her confession of memory loss.

But truth be told, Sparks had given up a long time ago of what everyone else thought of her. It just gave her too much to worry about, when she had better things that could be clouding her mind. She definately developed to be the 'free spirit' of the school, although it wasn't sure if Pyro had any influence on that 'do-what-I-want-when-I-want' sort of attitude or if it was just all hers from the beginning.

Sparks smiled sitting down on one of the bar stools around the counter, she had to admit he was kind of good looking but the last time she was with a guy that ended in a firery blaze, literally. "So, you like sum Angel o' sum'in?" she asked offhandedly.

Warren smiled "Some like to think that, what with the wings and everything. But I'm no Angel, far from it."

Sparks grinned her own trademark playful grin. "Well, maybe Ah'll see you 'round sumtime . . ." she said standing up and then pausing in the doorway and added "Angel."

Kitty sighed phasing through the wall into the kitchen "I see you've met the local amnesiac." she said. "She's nice, just a warning in advance never get on her bad side, Pyro found that out the hard way. " she added. "It's kinda a long story, just don't mention that name around her." she explained seeing Warren's look of slight confusion.

Warren looked from Kitty and then over to the doorway where Sparks had just left moments ago through. "So, I take it she doesn't have a boyfriend then." he said.

"No, not for a long time." Kitty replied "I feel kinda bad, she's sort of lost everyone close to her. Even since coming here; Scott she'll never admit it but she loved the guy, he was like this big protective older brother to her, and now . . ." Kitty's voice trailed off remembering the past events of only a month ago. "But yeah, it's almost like it really seems she could need someone to lean on, she might seem relaxed as all hell but really she wound tighter than a filament coil."

Warren mused over her words for a few moments "Well, she seems like a really nice person all the same." he said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I just updated the last part of this chapter and the next one will be real soon, I will try to promise within the next two days. Oh and just a shout a out to those who have reviewed and everything thank you it means a lot.**


	3. Butter Pecan, Chocolate Mint

**A/N: Alright I'm really sorry it's taken so long to post this, I've been really busy with taking summer school that I started the beginning of the month. I guess it's a thanks to LunaLovegood for writing continually for me to post. My BIG note is just that I'm still working on this chapter and will be updating it along the way. Thanks all for the feedback everyone I really appreiate so keep it up. Oh and someone please just me know if Sparks' speech is comprehensible I tend to have time sometimes when it comes to accents, hers is susposed to be somewhat like Rogue's. **

* * *

**Shocked to Bits**

**Chapter 3 – Butter Pecan, Chocolate Mint & A New Friendship**

* * *

"Sparks, Sparks c'mon ya gonna be late." Rogue said shaking her friend only to achieve a few mumbles from beneath the covers and a hand shoot out and fling a ball of electrical energy out randomly across the room. Rogue sighed shaking her head "Awlright, ah'll be back later." She said closing the door behind her as she left.

"Sparks c'mon ya've got five minutes 'till class starts." Rogue yelled at her an hour later after coming back from breakfast.

Sparks slowly struggled to get out of bed, but upon seeing the red blinking digital numbers on the clock sitting a top the bedside table reading 8:25 she immediately hurried up. She quickly threw some clothes on and ran out the door down the hall. Her mass of curls trying to be contained into a single ponytail while running.

She stumbled back a moment upon running into something, something hard. 'Man, ah swear if ah ran int' Peter aga'n ah'm gonna kill 'im fer doin' that on purpose.' She thought to her herself. "Angel!" she gasped looking up, both a little flustered, caught off guard and surprised when he reached out to catch her, just to steady herself.

"Sparks . . ." he breathed quietly "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah ah'm fine." She repied quickly. "Look a'd luv to stay an' chat but ah kin'a have t' get somewhere. Come meet meh outside later, there's a bunch o' us goin' out fer lunch ya should cum with."

"Uh, sure cool." He replied after her already retreating form, pausing a moment before continuing down the hall again.

"Finally." Sparks sighed exasperatedly as her and Bobby walked out of the school." "Thought that would never end." she added turning to her friend.

"Yeah, well maybe if didn't mouth off at Logan again it would have made it a little better." He replied as they walked over to Rogue, Kitty and Peter.

"Wait." Sparks said when the others were just about to climb in the '65 fire engine red mustang convertible. "I invited Warren."

And right then, as if on cue the very man she just spoke of walked out the front doors towards them.

"Hey, uh Sparks . . ." Bobby said "since there's now six of us, how about you go flying with Warren and we'll take the car since there's not going to be enough room for all of us." He finished only to earn himself a wack across the head from Kitty.

"Uh, no ah think we can walk then." She replied quickly.

"Hey, this is almost like when we had . . ." but Peter was instantly cut by a look of foreboding disapproval from both Kitty and Rogue after being seated at a table out on a patio.

Sparks just shrugged it off like nothing was said at all completely ignoring the cut-off comment.

"So, Sparks what are you gonna be doing for your birthday?" Bobby asked after a few moments.

Her head instantly shot up from her menu at the question, the inside restaurant lights could be seen to flicker just a slight bit "Absolutely nothing Robert Drake." she replied pushing herself out from the table storming away.

"Aw, now you've done it Bobby." Rogue said turning to him "Why'd ya have to go mention that again after I heard ya only just asked her about that yesterday." she added.

Bobby knew very well know that she was clearly ticked off at him and would take a little time to cool down, the last time she used his full was when he froze the power outlets and she had very little energy for a few days.

Warren sighed standing up from the table, "Umm, I hope you guys don't mind me skipping lunch or anything, but I was thinking I could go talk to her." he said.

"No it's fine, don't worry it's not like we won't see each other later." Kitty said.

"Hey, Sparks." Warren called seeing the electrokinetic walking down the sidewalk "What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sparks let out an exhausted sigh "Nothin' much really, just less than a week 'till ah'm seventeen an' there's still nothin' ah know 'bout meh." she replied quietly looking up at him.

Warren smiled "Well it's no worries." he said trying to comfort but still unsure what to say to an amnesiac "I'm sure you'll figure something out, sooner or later you just can't rush it." he added.

Sparks sighed again glancing down at the ground "Ah, s'pose ya right Angel."

"Hey, would you want to grab an ice cream cone?" he suddenly asked wanting to cheer her up.

"Sure I'd love to!" she replied brightly looking up at him with a smile planted on her face.

"So, how long you been here exactly?" Warren asked between licks of his butter pecan ice cream cone on their walk back to the mansion.

"Mmm . . . lemme think . . ." she said taking a few licks of her own chocolate chip mint "Be goin' on four years now give or take a few weeks or so." she replied off handedly.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I've updated this chapter some more and I think I may add some more to it still a little bit later, along with trying to come up with a title for this chapter at the same time. **


	4. Old Heartaches Never Die

**A/N: Alright I finally got this up, I hope everyone likes it and everything. Kind of decided to show a bit of the thoughts behind Sparks in this chapter. Oh and I've been reading LostpPhan3's story _Learning To Accept_ and I highly recommend it everyone to read it's really good!**

* * *

**Shocked to Bits**

**Chapter 4 - Old Heartaches Never Die**

**

* * *

**

"So it looks like you an' Warren 'ave been gettin' along nicely." Rogue commetted sitting on her bed across from Sparks as Kitty was straightening her hair.

"He is so totally delis!" Kitty said laughing.

"Delis?" Sparks repeated turning to look at Kitty over her shoulder, raising one eyebrow. "his wings are really beautiful though." she finally added. Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances, it had been the first thing since John she had said that had any remote clue of likeness towards a guy.

"Yeah, it would so much fun to be flying with him." Kitty said, a dreamy look crossing her face.

"Uh, yeah sure . . " Sparks replied uneasily. "Ah'll jus' stay on the ground thank ya very much. Ah don't care what the stats say 'bout flyin' bein' the safest form o' transportation, least while ah'm drivin' ah'm in control." she added.

Both girls knew of the electrokinetic's acrophobia; well it's kinda hard to keep the reason you keep screaming in your sleep a secret from your roommate and well it kinda hard to keep things from Kitty altogether.

"Warren?" Storm called catching the tell winged figure in mid-step in the hallway "Might I ask a favour of you?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, I guess." he replied turning to face her.

"Would you be interested in teaching the automotives class perhaps, or maybe something else? It's just that we lost alot of teachers to . . ." she paused, eyes clouding with sadness. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, sure." he replied "Automotives sounds fine with me." he added with a bright smile.

Sparks sighed pulling out her journal out from her bedside table and laying down on her bed to write. She paused slowly picking up the first of two pictures that had fallen out from the think blue book. The first being a picture of John Allerdyce, she didn't know why she still kept the photo of him he was dead to her, dead to her the moment he walked away. She shook her head tossing the picture to the floor trying to forget about him. She picked up the second photo; Scott Summers and tears came welling up in her eyes. Everyone knew there was something between them, kind of like between Rogue and Logan. He was like this older brother type figure to her, always trying to protect her. They always had ongoing arguments or fights during automotives or any other time on the effectiveness of electric cars. He was always telling her she was a danger around those cars, even though she knew more than anyone else in that class and they both knew it. She wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, setting the picture on top of her journal on her bedside table and then turned out the light.

Rogue was about to call her friend's name coming back from the washroom but quieted seeing her friend already asleep. She paused looking down at the floor oddly towards Pyro's picture and picked it up, glancing at Sparks half expecting her to wake up any minute now. She stared at the photo of John with his arm around Sparks' waist and sighed slipping it inside the cover of her journal, he was really nice underneath it all before he left and him and Sparks were perfect together.

Rogue bit her lip staring at her friend's journal for a moment before slowly picking it up and carefully leafing through the pages. She stopped on one entry towards the very beginning dated October 7, 2002 which read:

_Man, here 2 months already and I think I might actually like place. The people seem pretty nice (although no one likes to believe me right now that John is!) I think I might really like him, I feel 'myself' (whoever I actually am of course!) around him, he can always pull me out and away from my misery for some fun to go out and do._

She flipped ahead a few pages scanning through Sparks' writing, reading all the stuff about her and John's misadventures and playful havoc. She stopped on one particular entry that was dated two years ago reading:

_I HATE HIM! I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM! I hate that arrogant, cocky, uncaring, selfish, fire-weilding, son-of-a-bitch! I can't believe that I ever thought there could be something different to him besides what he shows on the outside to everyone. HE seemed to think it necessary that he belonged somewhere else "well at least he was kind enough to mention I was welcome to come with him, not that really matters of course.) I was up at Akali Lake with Bobby, Rogue and the new Mutant Kurt or 'Nightcrawler'. Kurt had gone inside to help Storm with something, Bobby and Rogue I think were off somewhere in the trees trying to talk through something. I was monitoring the communications with each of the X-men, while at the same timetrying to hack into their computers through one that was on the jet (I know Storm told me not to, that they would have to do it on the inside but I did it anyways knowing thye were gonna need the help. Yeah on the jet ABSOLUTELY HATED that, Kurt was trying to comfort me from hyperventilating and everything and that 'God was with me' or something like that, since John was too busy sulking over something in the corner.) It was when Magneto suddenly returned with Mystique in tow that everything began to spin into a mess. John had walked down the hatch of the jet and I immediately followed him. But to make a long story short we got into a big fight and I was forced to choose between my friends when I suddenly heard frantic speaking coming from Jean in my earpiece, or just to run away from everything to go with this susposed 'greater cause' thing. Now as much as I would have liked to have gone with him I WILL NOT abandon my friends, I needed to find another exit for them and extremly quick like before the dam collapsed in on them. All I did was just shake my head at him and rushed back up into the jet. Bobby and Rogue was come back just in time to witness the helicopter with Pyro inside already taking off. I don't know that I care all that much that he walked away, it's more the fact that he was willing to walk away and abandon everyone in a moment like that when they needed our help._

Rogue sighed closing the book and setting it back on the table. Her and Warren really looked and seemed to be getting along quite well, she kind of hoped that he might be able to sort of 'open her up' again. She didn't deserve to be so closed off about everything in her life, she needed to share things with someone closer than a friend sometimes. She was going to go insane one day if she continued to keep everything bottled so tightly inside any longer.


End file.
